(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for closing containers such as cardboard boxes and the like and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a hand-held closure which can be used continuously for securing together upper entry-exit flaps of the container with a lower entry-exit flap.
This invention also relates to a container flap pull used with a container closure for closing containers such as cardboard boxes and the like and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a reusable, handheld container flap pull which can be used continuously for engaging and lifting a lower flap against a pair of upper flaps of the container.
(b) Discussion of Prior Art
Heretofore there have been a variety of different types of carton closures and box fasteners such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 289,161 to Stimson, U.S. Pat. No. 933,454 to Hudson, U.S. Pat. No. 1,076,897 to Lettre, U.S. Pat. No. 1,176,457 to Jones et al., U.S. Pat. No. 2,828,905 to Frizzell, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,761,935 to King et al. In West German Patent 2,458,725 to Hauck et al., a plastic closure device for a cardboard carton is described as having a slide base plate, a guide plate and holding plates for engaging and holding upper and lower entry-exit flaps of the carton. None of these fasteners shows a one piece device having a lower member with a platform which extends from the front of a terminal edge of a webbed wall, beyond the perimeter of a parallel upper member, for the purpose of receiving a separate flap pull.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,545,801 to Barsness discloses a closure having an upper flat portion and a lower flat portion joined by a cylindrical stem, used for securing two opposite flaps of a corrugated box or the four flaps of the corrugated box. Barsness' device works by a series of turns on its axis, after each turn a container flap is lowered past the upper flat portion until all the flaps have been maneuvered in this manner, which is difficult and time consuming. Also, the Barsness device, in order to turn repeatedly with the greatest ease and efficiency, requires that the stem be cylindrical and is shown as such. The Barsness device lacks a webbed wall, which would render the device unturnable and therefore inoperable. Also lacking in the Barsness device is an overhang extending to the front of a terminal edge of the webbed wall and above the portion of the lower member that includes the platform. Openings in the overhang and the platform, which allow a portion of the overhang and the platform to be by-passed by a separate flap pull, are not included in the Barsness device.
The webbed wall of the subject invention, in addition to positively preventing the device from rotating when placed between the upper flaps, provides a structural reference and alignment means for several important features. These features include the platforms, guides for engaging open upper flaps, pull holes in the upper members, overhangs, openings in the overhangs and platforms, and beveled lips. By having the subject invention rotationally locked through the inclusion of the webbed wall, these features are positioned so as to reliably fulfill their designated functions.
The webbed wall of the subject invention further serves as a spacer or partition between the closed upper flaps. Normally, the container's closed upper flaps abut or very nearly abut. When placed between the closed upper flaps, the webbed wall forces the flaps apart a distance equal to the width of the webbed wall. This creates a space between and running the length of the upper flaps in which the webbed wall, along with the fastener, can slide back and forth unimpeded, even when the closed flaps are exerting pressure against the webbed wall. The Barsness' device lacks the means to adequately force the upper flaps fully apart to create the space between the flaps sufficient for the fastener to travel in smoothly and unimpeded. When the cylindrical stem portion of the Barsness device is placed between the closed upper flaps, a pressure from the upper flaps is exerted onto the stem. This results in the stem being partially or entirely absorbed into the flaps, so that subsequent movement of the Barsness device, other than a rotational one around the axis of its stem, is difficult. Also, since a portion of the Barsness stem is, when pressured, absorbed into the upper flaps, attempts to slide the device results in crumpling and therefore damaging the edges of the upper flaps. In addition, the webbed wall of the subject invention has a first and a second terminal edge along with a first and second side which the Barsness device lacks.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,276,663 to Falconer shows a fastening device having an upper flange and a lower flange joined by a web. The Falconer device does not show a portion of the lower member extending from the front of the terminal edge of the webbed wall, substantially beyond the perimeter of the upper member. The terminal edge for engaging a lower flap edge and extending from the upper member to the lower member of the subject invention is lacking in the Falconer device, which has a portion of a web suspended above the lower flange for engaging the top of the lower flap. Falconer lacks an opening in the overhang and the platform for receiving a separate flap pull. Also the Falconer device requires that a slot be die cut into the container to receive the device, whereas the subject invention requires no special alteration of the container in order to work.
None of the above mentioned patents disclose the unique features, structure and function of the subject container fastener and pull used with the fastener as described herein.